The Triad
Profile Two societies at war eternal, one of Light, one of Dark, made the Noontide Sickle and the Nightgas Mask for their bitter feud. They were at the apex of their art, and they threatened to destroy the world as the war raged on greater and greater. But, the war was only ended when two lovers; each from different sides, united to make the grave sacrifice of ending the war, by obliterating both sides in an act of unity before everything was gone. The lovers left no bodies, only the sickle, the mask, and a new whip where they stood... Abilities The Sickle not only contains a Light Elemental attribute in its properties, usable for weal or woe, but also can summon and command creatures of the day; whether they be specifically solar or more generally “light” themed, and alter the environment to more diurnal conditions, literally cutting through the darkness and even “terraforming” the environment for more pretty diurnal imagery. The Mask likewise spews a gas that contains the Element of Darkness, also usable to harm or help, and to summon and command creatures of night, and terraform more places into spooky dark ones; even in the light of the noonday sun. In contrast to the others, the Whip embodies pure Magic as its element and the lights of dusk and dawn, able to call creatures of the opposite element of what force they are opposing or those creatures that embody contradictions and liminalities. Their terraforming power is not near as extensive as the other two, but the ability to whip “holes” in the fabric of the world to bring a chaotic element to upend the tables is deeply useful. Especially for its main purpose, which is to bring balance between Day and Night. Characterization The Noontide Sickle and the Nightgas Mask and each have an interest in spreading their specific element; and to ultimately dominate the other, but note that Light and Day do not correspond to goodness here nor do Darkness and Night correspond to evil. They are simply neutral primal elements at odds, helpful possibly, but also capable of becoming dangerously extreme. The need to "balance" the two that the whip has means that it, thusly, could be called the closest thing to “good” in this dichotomy, though it has often let itself be wielded by the worst to bring about its goals of balance at any cost. Additional Info. Sampletext Author Commentary Essentially written to tie together three artifact-drawings into one unified concept, the backstory's actually new to this wiki. I think it gives it a greater degree of gravitas, though I'm not sure. Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License These artifacts are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Category:Panopoly of Artifacts